Promises & Surprises
by Redderhead
Summary: Its' John Watson's Birthday and Sherlock bought him an ipod. The usual fluffy fic I'm afraid! JOHNLOCK Rated T for themes.


_Hello, just me again!_

_A small one to keep us smiling and not thinking about The Fall as I built up enough courage to watch it again last night and have no shame in saying I cried all the way through it._

_Need some cheer-me-up so here it is. The Songs used are 'Must've done something right' by Relient K, 'A thousand years' by Christina Perri and 'Rude Boy' by Rihanna._

_Owning nothing and no one in particular, I bring you my latest Johnlock fanfic;_

**Promises & Surprises**

John's constant humming was terrible for brain work.

That was part of the reason for Sherlock buying John his new Ipod touch and docking station.

The two pieces of technology were currently being 'tinkered' with in the corner of 221B's living room.

The first sound from the speakers was a terribly annoying melody at a fast pace. Sherlock was disgusted.

"Really, John, I thought you had better taste in music. Why did I buy those" Sherlock muttered darkly, unmoved from his cross-legged position on his leather armchair, his hands steepled at his mouth muffling his deep voice.

"You bought me _this_, because it is my birthday, Sherlock. I wasn't expecting a present, let alone two!" John said happily as he turned the volume very deliberately up and continued to read the instruction booklet that had come with the devices.

"Obvious" Sherlock muttered, his eyes remaining closed.

After a while, the song changed. There was a deep, dark bass line and the words were far from sensible.

"John, will you turn that down? Its nonsense" Sherlock scolded, his brows furrowing slightly.

"No" John said defiantly.

At this firm and loud declining word, Sherlock's bright eyes popped open in surprise and he stared down at his flatmate currently taking up the floor space beside the couch on the other side of the room.

"John, really?" Sherlock said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope" John said, a faint smile playing about his lips but never showing in its entirety.

"John, the experiment! I need my brain free from rubbish to work on it" Sherlock said defensively, a small pout appearing on his full lips.

In a way of an answer; John kept his gaze locked with Sherlock and turned the volume up further, his facial expression deadly serious.

Sherlock allowed a smile before getting to his feet and grabbing his coat from John's chair.

"Don't go, Sherlock, it's my birthday!" John protested as he turned the volume down slightly.

"I have bought you presents, isn't that all that is required in this situation?" Sherlock asked, tucking his coat over his arm and fixing John with a questioning glare.

"Yes, but…" John protested, desperately looking from the speaker beside him to the man above him.

As there was no further exchange between them for over three minutes, Sherlock looked at his watch.

"I must go, John. I need to get the results of my blood pressure experiment from Barts." He said shortly, turning elegantly and swiftly exiting the room in four wide strides.

John watched him go, sighing heavily he looked through the ipod full of new tunes and selected one that he hadn't listened to for over a month.

_We should get jerseys cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league  
And I know that its so cliché to tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust  
Its jealousy, they can see that we've got it going on_

John smiled as he got to his feet and bent to turn the volume up ever so slightly. The last time he had listened to this particular song; he had cried because Sherlock was dead, he had been dead for three years; John now had never felt happier as he listened to the words with a new lease of life; remembering that day when Sherlock had returned. He started to swing his hips awkwardly at the bouncy rhythm as he walked toward the kitchen to make some tea.

However, by the next line, all thoughts of tea were forgotten as the Doctor began to dance freely, laughing at how applicable this song had turned out to be with regards to himself and how he felt about Sherlock.

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're ok with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right._

As John picked up the tea towel to swing it at his side, he turned on the spot and was frozen in place at the sight of his not-so-absent flatmate standing directly in front of him. Flinging the tea towel behind him, John's hands firmly planted themselves at his sides and his face blushed red at the sight of Sherlock's raised eyebrow.

The Ipod continued to unabashedly blast out John's choice of tune regardless of the silent stalemate that had occurred in the kitchen as the two stared silently at each other.

_Maybe I'm just lucky cause its hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that its so cliché to talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious to everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on_

Sherlock took this information in as if the song was data itself. John stared at Sherlock's coat, unable to raise his eyes to his flatmates in obvious embarrassment.

To John's surprise, Sherlock took a step forward, throwing his coat in the general direction of the kitchen table.

John looked up now, surprised that Sherlock hadn't laughed or turned heel; promptly leaving.

The calculating look on the detectives' unusual but handsome features unsettled the soldier as the taller of the two stepped to one side and tilted his head, outstretching his hand toward the doctor and surveying him closely.

A look of confusion crossed John's facial features before he tentatively raised his hand to take the younger mans'. Without warning, Sherlock twirled John around on the spot.

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're Ok with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen._

John smiled and laughed in delight as Sherlock grabbed John and swept them with precision through their small kitchen; John only just getting time to cling on to Sherlock's shoulder and catch a glimpse of his smooth smile.

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right._

John giggled once more as Sherlock playfully twirled the doctor once more and pulled him back in toward his own chest.

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right._

Once the song had finished; Sherlock stopped still, dropping his hands away and staring across the short distance between them. John, on his part, made no effort to move away at all.

"I forgot my keys" Sherlock said dully in the silence between songs.

"Oh" John said moving away now, his blush returning to adorn his cheeks and nose.

"Your song choice has already improved, John, I'm impressed" Sherlock said mechanically, allowing his hands to tuck behind him.

"Old favourite" John mumbled, looking to the floor as his hands searched for trouser pockets.

"You are embarrassed. Why?" Sherlock asked with furrowed brow as he pulled his suit blazer straight around his torso.

"I..erm…well…we were dancing" John said in a fluster. "And it…we…"

John closed his eyes in dread as the next song on the play list started; a slow and sweet instrumental that had kept him company for so long.

"I'm confused. You didn't like the dancing?" Sherlock asked with an even further furrowed brow.

"No – no, I…I _loved _the dancing, you surprised me is all. I erm – well - " John awkwardly stammered as he tried to look anywhere but at the man that was standing so close to him and smelling so intoxicatingly wonderful. The soldiers' legs shook as the well known lyrics of the song boomed from his new speakers, their meaning unleashed into the small space with wild force.

_Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

Sherlock's face suddenly lifted, the confusion being replaced with epiphany.

"How long?" He asked in his usual low baritone, fixing John with a long stare.

"Since you died" John replied without hesitancy, knowing that his ingenious flatmate had already worked out his secret and that it was futile to deny anything. "Since you took that step from the roof and died, right in front of me" He explained, rolling his shoulders back as if ready to take on whatever challenge may be thrown at him and staring straight into the cold detectives' eyes. "I knew that very moment; I didn't have time to ever tell you…what you really meant to me".

_One step closer_

Sherlock took a step forward, invading John's personal space and examined his face closely.

_I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

Without a word, Sherlock wrapped both arms around John's back, covering his shoulder blades with his outstretched hands protectively.

John remained frozen for over a minute before he relaxed into the awkward hug he was receiving from his flatmate. Letting his face rest in the nook of Sherlock's neck, he wrapped his arms tightly around Sherlock's middle, his right hand rising to press against Sherlock's back.

Sherlock began to sway them ever so slightly from side to side as the song continued.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

John's heart hammered as he felt Sherlock bury his nose in the short grey hair atop the doctors' head. The highly unusual feeling of being _smelled _mixed with the tightening hold on his shoulder's blades made John want to sing aloud and stop breathing equally; terrified that the moment will be lost if he did either.

_I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_One step closer_

"I've been back for almost a month, John, why didn't you tell me" Sherlock whispered.

"I thought you would leave again. I couldn't…I can't…" John said disjointedly, tightening his hold on Sherlock.

Sherlock closed his eyes as he continued to sway them in time with the music, only allowing himself to experience this kind of intimacy for what it was because it was _John. _His John.

_I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

When the song had finished, Sherlock tightened his hold still, opening his eyes slightly he murmured in John's hair.

"I'm not leaving again, John"

"How can you promise that?" John asked weakly, trying every panic-lessening exercise he had learned through his therapy to calm him.

"Because it was just as hard for me as it was for you, if not harder." Sherlock said gently. "To know that you were suffering and not be able to be by your side…I couldn't do that again"

John loosened his hold and leant back slightly to see his friends' face.

"Really?" John asked weakly "I thought you were…I thought you didn't…"

"I didn't account for meeting an individual like you, John" Sherlock said plainly, popping his mouth around his words calculatedly.

John smiled up at his friend. "So, what, are we…? What do we do now?" he asked, comprehension of what this meant crossing his expression-full face.

"Oh, I'm sure we will find out" Sherlock said with a small smile. "If you will permit me to experiment, I will have the case cracked by this afternoon" he said confidently.

"Experiment?" John asked wearily.

"Yes, I need to have a full list of -" Sherlock started but was interrupted by the shorter man leaning up to kiss the sentence from his lips.

Sherlock froze at the sensation before terribly inarticulately replying to the kiss, his teeth and lips being caught up awkwardly.

John pulled away with a laugh and wiped surreptitiously at his own mouth "100% for enthusiasm" the soldier chuckled.

Sherlock looked a little shocked and put out before he wiped his face blank.

"Let me try again" he said firmly in his most convincing tone, and without waiting for an answer; the taller had pinned John against their fridge-freezer, kissing him with a fevered passion that made the doctor whimper.

By the time the detective had pulled away, the next song had finished on the forgotten ipod.

"Better?" Sherlock mused, his face proclaiming for him that he found John's reaction humorous.

"Where did you learn that?" John gasped between heavy breaths.

Sherlock's brow furrowed as he looked down at the man still pressed between himself and the kitchen appliance.

"Just now, with you" Sherlock said in confusion. "Where else would I have learned such a _common _skill?" he said dismissively.

John growled at that, finding enough strength to push Sherlock back onto the kitchen counter, kissing him lustfully.

Both now fought for dominance over the other as tongues and roaming hands were introduced into the bargain.

After an intense session in the kitchen, Sherlock pulled away slightly, his lips now swollen and red as his eyes scanned John's face appreciatively.

"Mrs Hudson, you _can_ make us that cup of tea now, and yes, John would like biscuits with it" Sherlock said gently, not looking away from the doctor as his hands lifted to frame John's face.

There was a hurried squeak from their landing, indicating Mrs Hudson was definitely in the vicinity and had most probably seen the whole event. John looked up at Sherlock in disbelief.

"How _do_ you do that?" The doctor asked incredulously.

"Fourteenth step" Sherlock whispered "It creaks"

John smiled faintly "But the music-?"

"Sound is 3D, John, many layers, but one can listen to each if they focus hard enough. With eyes closed, hearing is heightened." Sherlock said quickly, his eyes flickering back and forth between John's.

"You must always be fully aware of your surroundings, John" Sherlock murmured as he moved closer to the doctor still, leaning in for another kiss.

"With you around, I won't have to" John said with a smile, his eyelashes tickling the skin of Sherlock's hollowed cheek.

"You should still try, after all, I may be…_distracted_ at a time that it really matters" Sherlock teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Distractions are unnecessary and unwarranted, not part of our nature, Sherlock. For instance, you would be vulnerable to subtle entrances." Mycroft's voice drawled from the door. "Mind if I turn this down? It's terribly off-putting" The Government said as he swept across the room in an instant to rip the ipod from its dock, causing the room to fall into silence.

John made to move away, but Sherlock held him still, his hands still firmly planted either side of the doctors' face, their gaze still latched.

"Do cut that out, you two, I didn't come to watch a scene from an awful reality TV show" Mycroft continued, sitting delicately down on John's armchair, his back to the two residents.

Sherlock lifted a hand from John's cheek to put an index finger to his own lips – indicating to John to be quiet. John nodded silently.

Without a word, Sherlock bent down and swept the doctor up in his arms without so much as a rustle. Ever so elegantly, Sherlock continued to carry them over the threshold silently to the corridor, they met Mrs Hudson there and John quickly indicated to her to keep quiet before he took the tray of tea and biscuits that the older woman was carrying and smiling widely. Sherlock continued to carry the doctor into his own bedroom after the house keeper had stifled a giggle and headed back down the staircase.

Closing the door lightly, Sherlock headed for his double bed and set John down gently. The detective then took the tray from the doctor and placed it on the chest of drawers in the corner of the room.

"We can't just _hide_ from your brother" John whispered.

"My house" Sherlock stated with a smirk "I can do what I want".

John laughed lightly before lying down on the sheets. "So, what now?" he asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"I am unsure" Sherlock stated awkwardly bringing a cup of tea toward the bed.

John sat up and patted the bed beside him before taking the cup that was offered. Sherlock looked dubiously down at his flatmate.

"Don't look so worried, I just want to be close to you" John said with a wide smile, crossing his feet and swinging them slightly as he nursed his fresh cuppa in both hands. "Unless you want to check on your blood pressure experiment, that is" he said mockingly.

Sherlock gave in and retrieved his own mug from the tray before sitting down on John's right hand side.

Their knees brushed awkwardly as Sherlock mirrored John's actions with his own tea cup.

"So, when did you know, that we were…more than friends?" John asked uncomfortably.

"I always knew" Sherlock said dully "the only issue was when would you realise it" the taller man finished before taking a sip of his hot beverage.

"Really? You always knew and never thought to say anything to me?" John asked, braving a glance toward the detective.

"I did not counteract anyone that implied it" Sherlock replied, his eyes narrowing as he looked toward his knees "I did not want to…frighten you off, as it were"

John smiled. "You never did reply to my 'so you've got a boyfriend then?' question" he reminisced.

"I did, I said 'no'" Sherlock corrected, briefly glancing at John for a reaction.

"But you hesitated" John replied deftly.

"Only because I was trying to let you come to your own conclusion; I will admit that it did somewhat backfire in that you then assumed me asexual. I decided to let it lie. See if you would ever feel the same for me. As it happens; it was textbook case how you did." Sherlock reeled off in a second.

"Textbook case?" John asked, now turning his neck to look toward the sharp cheekbone of his friend.

"Loss, John" Sherlock said with a large exhale of air. "Loss does strange things to a brain pattern. You receded into your post war state when you thought me dead. You became unsocial, bulimic, suicidal and an alcoholic" Sherlock counted off.

"I didn't tell anyone about that" John mumbled as his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Sherlock pursed his lips as he continued to stare at his cup.

"I didn't even tell Ella about that, Sherlock. Did you…have me _watched_?" John asked in disbelief.

Sherlock closed his eyes, knowing he had overstepped the line, he tried to explain. "No, I didn't _have _you watched…_I _was the one that watched you. I found that, in between the searching for Moriarty's gang members; there were periods of time that were uneventful whilst my sources tracked individuals down." Sherlock started with a sigh.

"I found that I could spend my hours undercover watching you. Looking out for you…saving you when you were mugged and the like." He stated dully.

"That was you?" John asked his voice suddenly hoarse as he remembered the shadow of a man that had rescued him from an alleyway attack in the small hours of a Monday morning.

"It was lucky that you were quite so intoxicated" Sherlock said with a smile.

"I can't believe you were within ear shot all that time" John whispered, blinking furiously to rid his eyes of tears.

The detective rose from the mattress and took John's cup, placing them both on the nightstand, he returned to John's side and lay down, indicating that John should do the same. Turning on their sides, their eyes locked as Sherlock tried to explain further.

"I wasn't there all the time. I had Mycroft's team watch you if I was unable to" Sherlock murmured dismissively. "Necessary" He said sharply as John opened his mouth to protest.

"How did you know about the…?"John asked vaguely.

"I knew about the bulimia because I heard you forcing yourself to be sick after each meal that your sister forced you to eat" Sherlock said bluntly "I knew about the suicide attempt because I stopped it".

"You cut the power off" John said in realisation, remembering his plan to drop a live appliance in the bath with him when he was plunged into darkness.

"And stole your bullets" Sherlock finished. "You would be no good to me, dead, John" the detective continued. "It was necessary".

"Do you…Sherlock…do you _like _me or do you just need me to work for you?" John asked, only just seeing how pathetic he must look as he continued to hold back his tears.

"Of course I like you, John." Sherlock snapped. "Why else would I chase 43 assassins over 3 continents with unleashed rage?"

"43?" John asked in a whisper.

"They would have killed you if I had not killed them first" Sherlock said quietly.

"You…killed them?" John whispered weakly, his eyes wide and staring at the detective.

"Let me remind you John that I do not interact with people, I am a sociopath, I do not have experience enough to deal with this." Sherlock said curtly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. "But I do believe, that I am…in love, mainly as I have never felt such motivation as I did to finish Moriarty's mafia."

"You killed 43 people, risked your life, lost three years of work and broke my heart." John whispered, "because you love me" John surmised quietly as if repeating it would help the news sink in to his dull brain..

"Perfectly sound analysis" Sherlock replied, studying John's face closely with narrowed eyes.

"I love you too" John whispered, a tear finally breaking its leash, running hastily down his cheek and onto the duvet below his head.

Sherlock moved closer to the Doctor and ran a slender hand down his face, rubbing a thumb across dry lips.

Without warning; _Rihanna's 'Rude Boy' _blasted loudly through the flat, emanating from the living room. John started to giggle uncontrollably as he heard the muffled lyrics through the wooden door to Sherlock's bedroom.

Sherlock smiled as he watched John's amusement and knew exactly what the soldier was thinking; Mycroft had obviously plugged the ipod back in to the speakers and the songs had continued; the thought of Mycroft listening to;

_Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
_

was extremely humorous.

Sherlock clambered to his knees and moved to straddle the laughing doctor; stopping the giggling immediately as the next lyrics crossed the threshold.

_Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Be the captain  
Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Do your thing, yeah_

John immediately sat up, meeting the detective half way, grasping at curls and knees desperately as the taller of the two kissed the doctor passionately.

John growled when Sherlock adjusted himself slightly, but the sound was swallowed down by the younger man, now a deft kisser.

"Sher-lock" John groaned breathlessly as he managed to pull away slightly "We can't, not with your brother next door and Mrs Hudson-" John stopped to suck in a deep breath as his partner had brushed against something _very _responsive.

"Why do you think the music is on?" Sherlock whispered seductively, bending slightly to capture John's lips once more.

"I thought you were a…ooo…sociopath" John said hastily as he broke away once more.

"The chemistry is simple…and rather fascinating equally" Sherlock mused as he lifted the bottom of John's jumper and ran his hands across the flesh of his lower back, scrutinising the doctor's face for reaction.

John was surprised at his own response as his back arched into Sherlock eagerly. The cat like smile that spread Sherlock's lips was indication enough that he was enjoying his new experiments.

~)(~

Some time later, Sherlock lay face down on his bed with only a white bed sheet draped over his lower half. His arms were outstretched at opposite angles and his legs were too. John smiled down at the human starfish that currently occupied the entire mattress as he pulled on his boxer shorts. The music was still loud and continuing dutifully on with its play list.

"John, don't go out there" Sherlock warned, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"What, why?" John asked as he took Sherlock's grey t-shirt from the chest of drawers and pulled it over his head.

"There is a surprise party in the living room" Sherlock drawled, his eyes closed.

John stopped dead, his face going very suddenly pale.

"What?" John asked in panic.

Sherlock lifted his head from the pillow and turned to face John.

"Your family and mine are in the front room, Mycroft was the first guest to arrive, Mrs Hudson was here because she wanted to ask if she should start the refreshments preparation. There are presents in the hallway; I would say a new set of headphones, two new jumpers and a pair of trousers. The guests are currently being quiet in order to surprise you upon your return."

John felt sick. "Sherlock, what time was the party supposed to start?"

"About an hour ago" Sherlock said as he looked toward his phone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" John frantically whispered.

Sherlock smiled slyly. "You forget, John. I am supposed to be at Barts. I was told to take you with me so that they could get into the flat unnoticed. But when I came back up the stairs to collect you; I was…distracted." Sherlock finished with a light blush.

John smiled a little despite the situation.

"Come back here, I will send Lestrade a text and then, in about twenty minutes; I propose we use the back stairs, exit through Speedys and enter our flat through the front door." Sherlock ordered as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

"Mycroft will know we are here, and Mrs Hudson" John said as he followed Sherlock's orders unconsciously.

Sherlock didn't respond, but simply pulled John toward him.

"Why twenty minutes?" John asked curiously as he looked up at Sherlock's sharp features.

The younger man threw his mobile toward the nightstand and firmly grasped John, raising an eyebrow;

"Use your observation skills, John" Sherlock muttered in his usual deep baritone before he kissed the Doctor longingly.

"Ah" John said against the bow shaped lips of his flatmate as he felt his borrowed t-shirt being removed once more. "Sherlock, the guests!" John said in a light laugh as he tried to pull away from the excitable Sherlock Holmes.

"They can wait, this is more important" the detective mumbled against the doctor's neck.

~)(~

Twenty minutes later to the second, unsurprisingly, found the two men clambering out of Sherlock's bedroom window fully dressed and down the fire escape into Speedy's back door.

Walking calmly and collectively out onto the street, John made to grab Sherlock's hand and smiled as the younger turned to question it but halted at the childlike excitement he spotted on the soldiers' face.

Shaking his head from side to side in a playful way, Sherlock reached his other hand into his coat pocket and drew out a key.

"Oh, um, you might want to…act surprised" Sherlock said as he wiggled his and John's co-joined hands.

"Got it" John said happily as he followed the detective into their own flat and up the stairs.

Opening the living room door, a crowd of people were badly hidden, Mrs Hudson sitting on the couch with a cake as they all leapt out to shout 'surprise!'

John smiled and did his best _shock_ face as Harriet and Mycroft approached him. It was then, that the soldier realised his hand was still entwined with the detectives' and he looked up at him in pleasant surprise.

"Now _that_ is a genuinely surprised expression" Sherlock mused in a whisper before placing a delicate kiss to the doctors' cheek.

John blushed a little as some of the guests cooed over them but his smile shone through and caused Sherlock to smile in reply.

The detective swept away from John's side then to enable him to sit between John's ipod and Mrs Hudson.

"Stop looking at him like he's a piece of meat, Sherlock, it's not decent" Mrs Hudson quietly chided beside him, seeing the focussed gaze the detective was directing Johns' way.

Sherlock blushed a little and picked up John's ipod; running through the tunes John had put on it that very morning. He smiled when he spotted the songs that they had danced to earlier and was tempted to put 'Rude Boy' on again, full colour images flashed before his eyes as he remembered their heated exchanges.

When he felt the temperature in the room start to rocket skyward, he gently placed the ipod back onto its dock as it continued to play and looked toward their guests for distraction.

The sharp steel coloured eyes of the consulting detective scanned the crowd meticulously; he spotted John's work colleagues first, then the Watson family, and the few left behind. He vaguely noted Mycroft sitting beside the window on the back of the leather armchair, his own mother standing beside him.

Watching Mrs Hudson rise from the couch to give John his cake, Sherlock swept off the couch and straight toward his own family, who, interestingly enough had taken possession of his violin playing corner.

"Mother" Sherlock addressed as he walked up to her and embraced her strongly.

"Sherlock" She replied warmly as she hugged her youngest son tightly. "Shame on you for not keeping in contact with me, I rely on Mycroft for all information"

Sherlock shot his brother a glare "Yes, well, I'm busy" the detective replied shortly.

Mycroft snorted "And I am not?"

"Never start a sentence with 'and', Mycroft, good grief, your standards are slipping" Mrs Holmes scalded tightly before turning back to Sherlock with a warm smile. "I see that you are making friends?" she asked kindly as she looked toward John, now surrounded by their swarm of guests.

"Yes" Sherlock replied, risking a glance toward his partner.

"Mother, look at his clothes. Do you honestly _need _to ask?" Mycroft said dully as he rolled his eyes.

"It's called conversation, Mycroft, can you at least try to be normal and join in?" Mrs Holmes scolded again.

"Mother, we are far from _normal people_" Mycroft retorted; "why pretend?"

Sherlock stared between the two and suddenly realised what John must see when he witnesses a conversation between the Holmes' brothers. He smirked.

"How are you keeping, Mother?" Sherlock asked, tucking his hands behind his back and focussing her with a rather charming smile.

"Oh cease this nonsense. Go ahead and deduce, Sherlock" Mrs Holmes said with a wide smile.

Sherlock allowed his hawk like eyes to home in on the expensive long dress, he spotted the smudge in lipstick, the small marks on her wrinkled nose, and her root hidden long dark hair. He then tilted his head and allowed his eyes to connect with the new gold bracelet on her small but far from weak wrist. His gaze danced over the engraving. Looking sharply down, Sherlock examined her shoes for a millisecond before meeting her eyes – which were already eye level with his own. He fixed her with a calculative stare.

"You have been on holiday since the day before yesterday, you have visited the usual spots; possibly the houses of Westminster to get your personalised tour, most likely Harrods and Oxford street, shopping. You spent just over £5,000 and enjoyed a special lunch with Mrs Woodhouse. You had an eye test last month, needed prescription lenses, picked up the designer frames yesterday but you do not want to wear them in front of people, most probably as you do not want others to know you have a weakness. You have a new boyfriend, a Lord from northern France, he tells you that he adores you but you don't quite believe it, possibly due to the fact that he is already married or, more likely, that he dribbles his gravy." Sherlock finished in one breath.

"Very good, Sherlock" Mrs Holmes praised. "Constantly improving your skill, Mycroft, you could learn a lot from him".

Sherlock smiled snarkily toward his brother before taking a step back.

"You?" the youngest asked, his hands still tucked behind his back as he nodded downward indicating his mother should reply.

"I am not sure whether I _want_ to deduce you, Sherlock dear. I can clearly see that your…relationship has taken a serious turn…today in fact" She surmised as she looked toward Sherlock's shirt clad shoulder.

Sherlock turned once more in time to spot John opening a pleasantly blue jumper and hugging his sister warmly.

"Sentiment is not something to take priority, Sherlock" Mrs Holmes advised. "It makes us weak and it will be only a matter of time before one of you will be hurt".

"I am more than capable of protecting him" Sherlock said, snapping his head back in the direction of his mother. "As he is of me" he said firmly.

"I wasn't talking about life and death situations on the job, Sherlock" Mrs Holmes said gently. "You are from different moulds, very different moulds." She said as she looked toward John smiling warmly at Mrs Hudson. "I fell out with your father on a daily basis because of different up-bringing." She continued.

"John and I…we have an understanding" Sherlock said quietly, to his own surprise he smiled. "I think I am capable of making him happy."

"Is he able to do the same for you?" Mycroft asked quietly, studying his younger brother closely.

"More than able" Sherlock replied curtly.

"Going to introduce me, Sherlock?" Came a warm voice from behind the detective.

Sherlock spun on the spot and wrapped an arm firmly across the doctors' shoulders;

"Doctor John Watson, this is my Mother; Lady Vera Holmes" Sherlock said proudly.

"Wow, its lovely to meet you" John said happily as he took the ladies' hand in a gentlemanly-like way.

"Likewise, Dear John" Mrs Holmes replied sweetly. "So you have most likely already met Mycroft?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes, yes, quite a lot" John said with a chuckle.

"He means more than is pleasant" Sherlock said with another smirk toward his older brother.

"I didn't mean that, Sherlock, behave" John nudged Sherlock's side with his elbow.

"So, John" The oldest of the three Holmes said gently "I hear that you have been helping Sherlock with his business?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, I, well, he doesn't _need _my help but I tag along on the interesting cases" John said, suddenly feeling incredibly short in amongst the three tall Holmes' family members.

"Quite the contrary, I am sure you help a great deal" She said warmly.

"Mother, do give it up, be yourself. It's embarrassing when you try to act normal" Sherlock remarked, rolling his eyes. John looked up at Sherlock for an explanation.

"Our Mother is like us, John. No surprise there I'm sure" Mycroft drawled whilst examining his own shirt sleeve for specs of dust.

John looked back to Mrs Holmes in surprise. "Oh no, I'm not sure I could handle three Sherlock's' in the same room" he joked as he laughed heartily. Mrs Holmes started to laugh with him and smiled affectionately. "John, come and sit with me" she said warmly as she offered John her arm. John smiled charmingly and took it, leading her toward the couch.

Sherlock watched the two walk through the crowd of people in their living room before turning to Mycroft.

"I think she likes him, Sherlock" Mycroft said caringly.

"Obviously" Sherlock smiled. "And you? When are you going to tell her about Lestrade?"

"Oh, I doubt she doesn't already know" Mycroft said with a smile. "How could you tell?"

"Mycroft, it couldn't be more obvious" Sherlock said looking toward his brothers' immaculate shoes.

As expected Mycroft looked down at his imported Italian leather clad feet to examine every last inch, trying desperately to pin the visible clue.

"He text me" Sherlock finally admitted with a laugh.

Mycroft looked up at his brother with a droll expression "Oh, very funny" he said sarcastically, before smiling himself.

"Even if he had text me; I would still be able to tell from the decidedly _hungry_ looks you are receiving from said detective inspector." Sherlock continued with a small smile, looking toward the window.

"Do you think she saw them?" Mycroft asked, glancing toward his interested party.

"The one woman I could never predict, Mycroft. She still is the greatest of the three of us, she already knows everything that crosses our minds" Sherlock said honestly as he turned to look on the scene, turning his back to Mycroft, the two standing impressively against the window.

"Of course she is more intelligent than us. She is, after all, the Royal Families' advisor" Mycroft said with a snort.

Sherlock looked away for a moment, down toward his own shoes, before looking down at the leather armchair beside them.

"Mycroft" Sherlock coughed awkwardly. "I…I never did _thank_ you for…taking care of John, when I was away. It really…really made a difference." The younger admitted, undoing a third button on his shirt as he blushed a little at the admission.

Mycroft's' jaw dropped as he surveyed his brother's profile. "It wasn't entirely selfless. After all, your actions saved more than John's life. My happiness, too, was in the balance." Mycroft admitted, scratching his neck uncomfortably as he glanced toward Greg once more.

"Team effort?" Sherlock joked, turning his head to see his brother nodding with a rarely seen true smile on display.

Pushing himself from the ledge of the backrest to the armchair, Mycroft held out his right hand for Sherlock to shake.

The brothers smiled.

"Greg Lestrade" Mrs Holmes called through the party, breaking Sherlock and Mycroft's' moment. "Come and sit with John and I" she shouted out invitingly.

Sherlock and Mycroft shared a glance before laughing heartily and heading toward the birthday cake.

~)(~

"What did she talk about?" Sherlock asked once the last guest had left their flat.

The room was empty with various cups, plates and wrapping papers strewned on every surface. The living room was the epitome of _the calm after the storm_ as John lay sprawled across the couch, his head resting on Sherlock's chest.

"Who?" John asked calmly, nursing his whisky on his chest as Sherlock ran his fingers through his short grey-blonde hair.

"Mother" Sherlock said quietly, looking down at John's peaceful expression.

"Oh well, she was talking about the usual things; we were comparing _Sherlock_ stories, then she expressed a wish that-" John started but halted abruptly, suddenly uncomfortable.

"A Marriage" Sherlock finished for him, dully.

"Yes. She also wants grandchildren" John said in an exhale, glad that Sherlock had already known.

"Well, that will not be an issue" Sherlock said with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" John asked, looking up at his flatmate, wide eyed.

"We are two men, John, how can we possibly have children?" Sherlock said incredulously.

"Adoption, surrogates, there's plenty of options" John said with a smile.

Sherlock snorted and changed the subject deftly. "Marriage however, something can be done about that." He said quietly, bending his neck to allow his nose contact with John's hair.

"What?" John asked again in surprise.

"Marriage, John, are you suddenly deaf?" Sherlock asked, turning John's head toward him with his hands.

John laughed. "Sherlock, this has been the best birthday I have ever had, don't ruin it now by taking it too far, lets see how we get on first at being…whatever it is that we are" he said calmly.

"Partners. We have always been partners, John" Sherlock said calmly. "The best of friends, impeccable colleagues and fantastic lovers" he continued, his right hand snaking down John's jumper clad torso to rest against his stomach.

John's smile couldn't have been any wider. "Oh, I'm sure we can do better than 'fantastic'" he said with a raised eyebrow as he took a sip of his nightcap.

"Would you like to try now or later?" Sherlock asked abruptly, his hand travelling lower.

"Both?" John suggested with raised eyebrows, his eyes connecting with the detective's.

_~The End~_


End file.
